


Secret Love Song

by PunkForTheMoment



Series: A Thousand Love Songs [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Dating, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Forbidden Love, M/M, Magic!Stiles, Merlin AU, Multi, prince!derek, sorcerer!stiles, true loves kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:45:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9805184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkForTheMoment/pseuds/PunkForTheMoment
Summary: He stood up, the candle light flickering on his loose red shirt, highlighting his collarbones and cheekbones. His eyes glittered, a hot bolt of desire running through them as he finally reached Stiles. He took his hand, capturing the manservants gaze with a little smirk, "And I have wanted to kiss you, since you first called me an ass."A Merlin AU, where Prince Derek is very much a Prat and Stiles is a long suffering Clotpole.





	

**Author's Note:**

> How much do I love this AU? To the freaking moon and back. But I don't really have plot worked out yet but we'll see if I can generate the brain to work anymore in this AU because I would really love to.

As far as curses went this one was a bad one, if you asked for Peter's opinion, which Stiles definitely had not. Why the man insisted on giving it would forever be a mystery. But at the current moment Stiles was more focused on finding something to save the crown Prince Derek from eloping with the Princess Jennifer, Deucalion’s only child. The situation had gone from bad to worse when Derek burst into the Throne room with Princess Jennifer's hand in his, declaring his love to be greater than all of Camelot. Talia had immediately accused Deucalion of Sorcery and thrown them into the dungeon despite Peter's protestations. 

Which left Stiles in his current predicament with Lady Lydia. Her long red hair curled around her face as she bent her head to the textbook. Stiles often chattered away as he read, whilst the Lady would roll her lovely brown eyes and ignore him, pouring over spells and enchantments. However, the Lady was also sleep deprived, which meant it was of little surprise to both Peter and Stiles when a soft snore rose up from her bent head. 

Peter rolled his eyes and scratched his beard, turning sharp blue eyes onto Stiles, who shrank a little under the Physician's gaze, "Stiles, please tell me you have one answer to my nephews current exercise in stupidity,"

Peter, whilst Talia's younger brother and second to the throne, was the greatest magic user Stiles had ever seen. And a werewolf. Therefore, Stiles had reason to be scared for his life. That and Peter was just scary. Without the added extras.

"Uhhh," Stiles nervously cracked his fingers as Peter's dark gaze bore into him, "Well it looks like a basic love spell?"

Peter growled, unfolding his black robed arms, and Stiles felt the blood drain from his face. Peter slowly stalked towards him, claws slipping from the ends of his finger tips as a slow growl rolled from his chest. Stiles scrambled, "I mean us-" he frantically scanned the page, stabbing it triumphantly with his finger, "TRUE LOVES KISS!"

Peter paused, hands inches away from Stiles' red scarf, "...what?"

Stiles deliberately moved back an inch, pulling the large glittery book forward, "True Love's Kiss - breaks any magic spell and is pretty much a guarantee to save Derek!"

There was a long silence, deadly sharp close a little too close for Stiles preference. The long black sleeves of Peter's robes brushed against his chest, patterned endings fluttering a little with Stiles panicked breaths.

"Hmmm," Peter's breath was warm against his face, "I don't think I'd ever thought I'd see this day but Stilinski...you may just be a genius.

* * *

 

Genius was not how Stiles felt. Village Idiot would have been a better term. Adorned with robes of bright red and yellow, the Camelot Dragon in the middle of his chest and a giant hat on his head, Stiles stood out like a apple among bananas. The knights had laughed for about a minute straight when he greeted them into the hall, even as Derek simply shoved past to be with his, "One love!"

For all the insults he and Derek exchanged on a daily basis, it kind of hurt to be stared through as though he was nothing. It hurt Talia even more - her face fell the minute Derek ignored her to sit next to his future love. Her dark brown eyes turned darker while her mouth turned down. Whilst many said the Crown Prince was a copy of his deceased father, Stiles could see the resemblance between her and her son; they had the same mouth, the same gait and when they smiled, their eyes both crinkled the same way.

As much as Talia hated magic (and thought of Stiles as an idiot) it was almost hard to hate her when she loved her son so much.  

Didn't make it hurt any less however when Lady Kali bodychecked him hard enough to send him sprawling. Whilst Talia rolled her eyes, Derek was distracted enough from his future wife to actually look at Stiles with concern.

Something Peter was very interested in.

* * *

THREE. GOD. DAMN. DAYS.

THREE. 

And Stiles was about to throttle the damned idiot himself. Derek had challenged Deucalion to a duel and because his love struck eyes could not seem to shift from Princess Jennifer (much to Lady Kali's distress) he was losing. Badly.

Kisses from Lady Allison, Lady Erica and even Lady Kali had failed to break the spell. So Stiles was truly at the end of his rope when he marched into the tent during a short break. Derek turned to him with a massive grin, a trickle of blood running from his forehead where the helmet had dented, "Stiles!"

Stiles stuttered in his wake, spotting the cut, "You're hurt!"

Derek scoffed, "Nothing can hurt me today! I'm INVINCIBLE,"

That did it.

“Just shut up for a minute, YOU GIANT IDIOT,”

And then Stiles went for broke and smashed his lips into Derek’s. At first, it was just a kiss. Then Derek raised his hands to cup his face and the world fell away. His lips were soft, tongue sweeping the edge of Stiles' mouth. He shivered, feeling his eyes burn as the magic poured through him...and then he pulled back to find Derek staring at him with big green eyes. Up close Derek was truly beautiful - a light smattering of stubble emphasised his high cheekbones, long lashes sweeping over them gently as he blinked, looking at Stiles like...like he hung the moon.

His eyes burned with the embers of magic, and he quickly turned away, if only to hide it from Derek. Who knows how he'll react to being kissed let alone finding out his manservant is magic?

Derek's voice was husky, "Stiles...I-"

"They're expecting you," his own voice was sharper than he meant it...but a few seconds later, Derek's feet were scuffing the grass as he finally left Stiles to his embarrassment and tears. 

Which was how Peter found him later, with a soft, "Oh, Stiles,"

* * *

"Do you think I'm honestly stupid?"

Stiles nearly dropped his book on his foot, and looked up crossly to cuss at...Derek. The two of them stared at each other for a moment before the Prince asked again, "Do you think I'm stupid?"

Shakily, Stiles released a breath he didn't know he was holding, "...its depends on the situation, honestly,"

Having the Prince in his chambers made Stiles feel more of a pauper than ever before. Everything in his room was old, or threadbare, handed down or between he and Scott since he was little more than a babe. And now Derek, with his perfect life and perfect clothes was sitting in the middle of it...stirring feelings within Stiles he had known it was wrong to have since he first laid eyes on the prat.

Derek smiled, a tiny soft small thing that Stiles had never seen before, "If either of us is stupid, it is most certainly you," he looked at him, with nothing but comfort in his eyes, "I have know about your magic since our first fight,"

He stood up, the candle light flickering on his loose red shirt, highlighting his collarbones and cheekbones. His eyes glittered, a hot bolt of desire running through them as he finally reached Stiles. He took his hand, capturing the manservants gaze with a little smirk, "And I have wanted to kiss you, since you first called me an ass."

* * *

Two months. Two months of sneaking around, of secret kisses in his chambers and passionate nights too. Lingering gazes and twilight picnics when they could manage, and Derek had never felt anything like it. He had bedded girls before, and of course the occasional man, but never had he wanted to be around someone like he did his manser- his love. Anything else to be said would be cheapening the small time they had together.

And today it had all come crashing down

"Allison is a fine Knight, Mother,” Derek's palms were sweating as his mother stared him down, “But as for being my wife-”

“Christopher has already agreed,” Talia cut him off sharply, a sharp smile on her mouth that betrayed the anger in her eyes, “As have I. You will take Allison Argent’s hand in marriage,”

Derek swallowed, and fighting the urge to vomit as anger rose in his throat, “Mother I-,”

“Enough, Derek,” she raised a hand, her robe slipping up her wrist to show a muscled arm. She pinched her nose, “Do not disappoint me further,”

That hurt more than he expected.

* * *

“Why won't you kiss me in the castle?” there were tears in his eyes because he knew exactly why, why they couldn't kiss, "Why do you hide me like I'm something shameful,"

"Stiles," Derek turned away and clenched his fist, back muscles tensing under his green shirt, "You know why-"

"No I don't," he felt like a child, the temptation to stamp his foot growing beneath the pool of his deepening anger, "I am yours, Derek. Why can't you be mine?"

At that Derek lost his temper, whirling to glare at Stiles. His eyes flashed blue, “Why can’t you be happy with what we have?” 

“BECAUSE IT’S NOT ENOUGH, DEREK,” the pot to the right of Stiles shattered, gold dust trailing in its wake. His anger drained away just as sharply, and he felt...tired. He could see himself reflected in the bottles in front of him, his too skinny face with the purple shadows under his sharp eyes. Everything hurts and everything is worse.

Derek stared at him, and for the first time in a long time, it wasn't impassively. His green eyes were hurt, his large body folding in on him to make him so much smaller. Stiles had to turn his face away, because it hurt too much to look at him. Because he might actually apologise, and for once, he didn't feel like he had to.

Instead, Derek whispered, “I’m sorry,”

And Stiles replied, “Yeah...me too,” and walked away to his room alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Lydia - Morgana  
> Peter - Giaus  
> Talia - Uther  
> Alison - Guinevere  
> Scott - Lancelot
> 
> I know Scott's not mentioned but I cannot picture him as anyone else. Gwaine would probably be Issac. I'm not sure yet.


End file.
